Вечер
by Ellaahn
Summary: Гвенгюн.


**Название**:Вечер.  
**Автор: **Ellaahn.  
**Фандом **:Kyo Kara Maoh !  
**Персонажи**: Гведаль фон Вольтер, Гюнтер фон Клейст.  
**Рейтинг**: PG, намеки на слэш.  
**Отказ**: Не мое и увы((.  
**Размер **(кол-во слов) 1355.  
**Предупреждение**: Много слов, мало дела, много флаффа. А, да, много свуна на песонажей. Текст странный, но он подвинул все остальные сюжеты и нагло потребовал: "Запиши". пришлось записывать)).  
**Слова **от vija :радиоприёмник, свежесть, звонкий, лак, дерево, эксцентричный, кинематограф (или синема, кино - что лучше впишется), очки, пальцы, шаркать, вычурный, стрижи, песок, просиять, подарок, бежать, лента, вспыхнуть, тени, расступиться, дымок, танец, раскинуть, кисти (рук), волшебство, гладиолус, стружка, поблёскивать, полёт.

Две фигуры плотно окопались в замковой библиотеке, обложившись сводами законов и правил, годовыми отчетами и донесениями разведки. Если бы эта сцена снималась в кино, то на переднем плане сейчас появился бы легкий дымок, смазывающий четкость картинки и закадровый голос озвучил текст, настраивающий зрителя на нужный лад. Но, к сожалению (или к счастью?) для мирового кинематографа эта лента никогда не увидит свет.  
Двое мужчин были никто иные как маршал Син-Макоку Гвендаль фон Вольтер и Советник Его Королевского Величества Гюнтер фон Клейст, которые с обреченно-фаталистичным видом вытаскивали собственное королевство из очередного кризиса. И поверьте, сейчас им было не до высоких материй.  
Мао Юри подкинул очередной «подарок» - заключенный на словах торговый договор с Калорией. Казалось, их юный король не понимал, что подобные договоренности требуют множества согласований, учета тысячи деталей, особенностей экономики, политических интересов, менталитета, в конце концов. Гвендаль уже отчаялся донести до Юри ту простую мысль, что без тщательной подготовки даже благие начинания могут обернуться злом. Экстренно созванный Совет был в состоянии тихой паники, когда узнал, что именно, и в какие сроки Мао пообещал Флорин, правительнице Калории.  
- Ну раньше ведь у нас с Калорией были хорошие отношения, так ведь? – звонким, радостным голосом вещал Юри, - Гюнтер мне рассказывал, когда истории учил. Вот я и подумал…  
- Лучше б он его за языком учил следить, - прошипел взбешённый Валторана, выражая общее мнение всех остальных.  
Однако надо отдать должное представителям древних семейств – они на время отложили все свои эмоции, сосредоточившись на решении проблемы, стоящей перед ними. Даже Штоффель меньше обычного вставлял палки в колеса. Основные моменты договора были обкатаны на Совете и теперь Гвендаль с Гюнтером утрясали детали. Причем конца-края этим деталям видно не было.  
Гвендаль с тоской вздохнул.  
- Поверь, Гвен, не все так плохо. Подумай, Его Величество бы мог заключить что-то подобное с Малым Симароном, - проницательно заметил Гюнтер.  
Фон Вольтер вздрогнул от перспектив. Да, пожалуй, всё могло бы быть и хуже. Гораздо хуже. Он бросил взгляд на фон Клейста – тот меланхолично рассматривал стены, словно ждал, что они вот-вот расступятся, и за ними окажется новый, прекрасный мир. Иногда Гвенделю хотелось спросить, как его друг выносит своего нового непутевого ученика, но он каждый раз сдерживался, опасаясь нарваться на очередной панегирик, восхваляющий всяческие достоинства нового Мао. Слышать такое из уст Гюнтера – умного, расчётливого, циничного Гюнтера – было до странности неприятно.  
Советник отстраненно наблюдал за тенями, прячущимися по углам. Они причудливо изгибались, гротескно копировали их с Гвендалем фигуры, что-то сулили. Он машинально пытался угадать, на что похожи тени. Кажется, та похожа на медведя, та на дом, а эта на радиоприемник - новое изобретение Аниссиной, созданное по рассказам Мао Юри. Насколько мог судить Гюнтер, на оригинал оно походило мало, но работало, хотя поглощало просто неимоверное количество энергии.  
- Забавно. Если верить гаданию на тенях, то мы должны отринуть старое, иначе нас ждут крупные неприятности. И еще тени советуют быть откровенными и признаться в своих чувствах.  
Фон Вольтер неопределенно хмыкнул. Эксцентричность поступков, а главное образа мыслей Гюнтера уже давно перестала удивлять маршала. Точнее – он никогда не пытался искать причины такого поведения Советника Короля, молча признавая за ним право сходить с ума по-своему. Пусть делает все, что хочет лишь бы больше никогда не пришлось бежать по грязным подворотням и гадать – успеешь или нет. Пусть делает все, что хочет, лишь бы оставался жив.  
Они снова погрузились в работу, лишь время от времени обмениваясь отрывистыми репликами.  
- Как тебе такая формулировка? – Гюнтер несколько раздраженным жестом толкнул в сторону Гвендаля исправленный вариант договора. Бумага легко заскользила по лакированной поверхности стола, замерев точно перед фон Вольтером.  
- Несколько вычурно, но, в общем сойдет. А помнишь, когда ты в первый раз так сделал, то …  
- Я опрокинул чернильницу, погубив стол из красного симаронского дерева и плоды наших трехчасовых усилий, - расхохотался в ответ Гюнтер, - прекрасно помню.  
Да, так и было. Только Гвендаль помнит еще кое-что. Как у него самого тогда шла кругом голова – от участия в своем первом, и слава Истинному Королю, пока единственном, самом настоящем заговоре, от причастности к судьбе государства, от усталой, немного едкой усмешки Гюнтера, который согласился его поддержать на Совете. Он помнил, как Гюнтер расстроенно склонился над свитком, надеясь, что его еще можно спасти и оказался чересчур близко. Настолько, что бедная голова фон Вольтера закружилась окончательно. И, несмотря на прошедшие годы, он отчетливо помнил тот украденный поцелуй, и то, как вспыхнувший от злости Гюнтер отстранился, холодно и надменно отчеканив:  
- Не забывайтесь, принц! Я согласился вам помочь только в отстранении от власти регента. Свои гормональные проблемы решайте самостоятельно.  
Пришлось отступиться - фон Клейст ему тогда был очень важен именно как политическая сила, и ставить под угрозу союз не хотелось. Но и забыть Гюнтера получилось не сразу.  
Интересно, а как к этому тогда отнесся сам Гюнтер? Наверное, как к мимолетному эпизоду – у красавца-советника никогда не было недостатков в поклонниках и поклонницах. Помнится, иногда даже за танец c фон Клейстом устраивались чуть ли не дуэли.  
От воспоминаний его оторвал тяжкий вздох, с которым Гюнтер встал, чтобы поменять стопки книг местами.  
- Устал?  
- Нет, что ты. Я в порядке, - фон Клейст поближе подвинул документы, ругнувшись про себя на излишнюю наблюдательность Гвендаля. Вот уж кто действительно никогда не устаёт. Его всегда восхищала эта черта в маршале. Даже будучи юношей тот всегда точно знал чего хочет, и добивался этого. Пожалуй, не почувствуй он в фон Вольтере этот внутренний стержень он никогда бы не поддержал его. Самое сложное было вовремя отстраниться и не начать лепить характер Гвендаля под себя. Время показало, что он был прав – из хмурого, нелюдимого юноши получился великолепный политик. Но иногда Гюнтер жалел о своей принципиальности.  
- А я – устал. Как песка в глаза насыпали, - неожиданно признался Гвендаль. – Прервемся?  
Тонкие пальцы помедлили, но потом стянули очки и облегченно потерли переносицу. Гвендаль отвел глаза. Было в этом жесте что-то странно его волнующее. Вообще, руки, особенно кисти, у фон Клейста были куда правдивей лица - дипломат с вековым стажем, тот мог с легкостью изобразить любую требуемую эмоцию.  
- Почему ты носишь очки? – спросил он внезапно для самого себя, хотя вопрос был отнюдь не праздный, уж Гюнтер-то спокойно мог из подчиняющегося ему воздуха слепить подобие призмы, преломляющей свет нужным образом.  
- Тратить энергию, постоянно поддерживать концентрацию и отказаться от такого хорошего аксессуара? Как ни крути – невыгодно, - фон Клейст усмехнулся той самой, давней, полузабытой усмешкой, которая абсолютно не вязалась со старательно поддерживаемым им последние несколько десятилетий образом. – Светает. Давай заканчивать? У меня еще с утра урок этикета с Мао. И, кажется, я его посвящу искусству ведения беседы.  
- Как ты его … Как у тебя хватает терпения?  
- О, я в свое время справлялся с сотней молодых оболтусов, уверенных, что весь мир крутится вокруг них. К тому же, - просиял Гюнтер, - мне очень повезло с Конрадом. В этом есть какой-то вселенский закон – кажется, он отрабатывает на Юри те же приемы, которые я в свое время отрабатывал на нем.  
- Нам всем повезло с Конрадом, - хмуро пробурчал Гвендаль, отгоняя глупую ревность. Ходили разные слухи про отношения Гюнтера с Конрадом, которые бесили фон Вольтера неимоверно. Насколько он мог судить безосновательные, но…  
Из библиотеки они выбрались только под утро и свежесть наступающего дня после суток, фактически проведенных взаперти, в пыли древних фолиантов, фактически сбивала с ног. Всё казалось напоенным каким-то волшебством – поднимающееся солнце, полет стрижей, поблескивающие в каплях росы светло-сиреневые головки гладиолусов (сорт «Прекрасный воин», выведенный бывшей Мао в честь Гюнтера, машинально отметил Гвендаль), даже шарканье метлы слуги, убирающего внутренний дворик – все казалось каким-то значимым, наполненным смыслом.  
- Гюнтер, ты… - Гвендаль оглянулся как раз вовремя, чтоб увидеть, как фон Клейст раскинув руки, гибко потянулся. И оказалось, что идиотизм юности никуда не делся. И Гюнтера забыть так и не удалось. И что с этим делать – непонятно.  
- Что, Гвендаль?  
- Ничего, - маршалу потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы принять решение. В этот раз он будет действовать умнее. Не пойдет напролом, как раньше. - Просто, спасибо тебе за всё.  
- Да не за что, - удивленно ответил Гюнтер, с удивлением наблюдая, как в глазах Гвендаля загорается огонёк решимости.  
Окинув в последний раз фигуру советника пристальным взглядом, фон Вольтер чётко развернулся через левое плечо и направился в сторону дворца.  
Гюнтер смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь понять, что именно для себя решил Гвендаль и почему по спине марширует буквально стадо мурашек, заставляя сладко ёжиться в ожидании неизвестного.


End file.
